The Daughter Clause
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: What happens when Santa picks up a girl with amnesia the night before his honeymoon with Mrs. Claus? What happens when he leaves the girl in Bernard's care? Why is her destiny at the North Pole? BernardOC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Wow! Another fanfic! I was a bit mad to find out Bernard isn't going to be in Santa Clause 3, so I decided to write a fanfic make it up to those Bernard fans. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

Bernard, the head elf, rushed into the sleigh room. He passed everyone who tried to acknowledge him, and continued through the rooms. He passed by the Ball Room and the Work Shop, the Toy Duplicating room and the Reindeer Kennel. Gasping for breath, Bernard burst into the room. "Santa! What's wrong?"

Scott Calvin, the man also known as Santa Claus, stood by his sleigh, frowning. Bernard jogged over to him. "Santa?" Still, the man said nothing. Santa slowly leaned into the sleigh and pulled out what seemed to be a green satin covered bundle. Bernard glanced up at Santa and down at what Santa held in his arms. Then he realized it. It was a girl! A teenager! She was half frozen. Her long red hair hung over Santa's arms. "What happened? Is she okay? Is she alive?"

Santa nodded. "She's alive…just barely. She was on the snow covered roof of my last stop. I couldn't just leave her there. No one was in the house." Santa sighed softly and handed her carefully to Bernard. Bernard watched in awe. He had seen teenage girls before, but nothing up close. She actually looked his age, though in his mind they were obviously not. Her skin was extremely pale, giving away that she had probably been in the snow for quite a few hours. Her red hair really stood out against her soft, ivory like skin. Bernard held her close to him. "Bernard…I know this is hard to ask on Christmas Day, but I need you to watch over her, since the missus and I have a honeymoon to get to. Let Curtis take over…for now, just while she's recovering."

Bernard turned to leave when Santa stopped him. "Oh…and Bernard…I'd really appreciate it if you could keep this under wraps. The other elves might have problems with having humans other than my family in the area…Some are a bit afraid of humans if you remember what happened when Charlie visited the other year."

Bernard nodded and pulled the satin blanket around her limp, pale body. Santa watched Bernard as he left the room with the girl in his arms. As always, there were the 'spectators' who had to know exactly what was going on at what time, usually eavesdropping when something big happens. Judy, Curtis, Bo and Jeremy, along with quite a few other elves were waiting right outside.

Bernard pulled the cover over the girl's face as he shut the door behind him. As always, Curtis was very interested, pushing to the front of the group of elves to get a glance at what Bernard was carrying. "Hey Bernard! What did Santa give you?"

Bernard rolled his eyes. "Mind your business, Curtis. Don't you have a plastic Santa to mind to? If I remember correctly, he is still running loose in the factory…"

Curtis gave an annoyed look. "As you said Bernard, mind your business." Curtis rushed of taking the other elves with him. Judy stayed behind; watching the 'parcel' Bernard was carrying curiously and then glancing up at Bernard.

"What is it? A new type of toy?" Judy stepped closer and attempted to touch the satin cover. Bernard pulled the girl in his arms closer to him, not letting Judy touch even her blanket.

"I'm sorry Judy, but I have Head Elf matters to get to." With that, not giving Judy a chance to respond, he rushed off in the direction of the Elf Hospital. He held the girl close to his chest. What was it about carrying this teenage girl to recover in the Elf Hospital that made him feel secure? It was like that fuzzy feeling he had as a young elf when hugging his first teddy bear, many, many, many years ago.

Bernard pushed the Elf Hospital door open. The room was extremely quiet. There was one of the younger elves sitting in her chair, knitting. The Elf Hospital hadn't been too busy since the other evening…There had been a few accidents when the coal was being made at a surplus, but Bernard hadn't had to worry since he had been put under house arrest thanks to 'Santa'. But now he was back out and assuming duties…sort of…and everyone was feeling so much better since the real Santa came back.

"Danielle…I have an order from Santa. I need you to take care of someone." Bernard pulled the girl's cover from her over her face just as the little elf got up from her knitting. The little elf glanced at the face of the girl and gave a little shriek.

"Bernard! It's human! Is Santa losing his mind?" Danielle squeaked, as she backed up. Bernard sighed and put the girl onto the bed.

"Danielle…this girl needs help…you're the only one who knows about this, and I need you to do this. You're the only one who knows there's a human here!" Bernard through up his arms in exasperation. "Come on, Dani! Santa needs this favor!"

Danielle sighed and walked over to the bedside of the human girl. She felt the girl's forehead, while sticking a candy cane thermometer into the girl's mouth. The candy cane thermometer whirled around in her mouth and then jumped back into Danielle's hand. Danielle frowned as she read the thermometer. "Jack Frost nipping at her nose and fever." Danielle shook the little candy cane.

"She'll be okay then?" Bernard sat on the side of the girl's bed. She seemed to be breathing easier than she was before. Bernard smirked slightly and pushed a stray red hair out of her face.

"Yes…all she needs is some bed rest until she wakes up. Then, some warmed milk, hot chocolate and some cookies. She'll be as good as new." Danielle opened her front shirt pocket and the thermometer jumped into it. "You plan to stay here while she recovers, yes?"

"But of course. Santa left her in my charge." Bernard his finger down the girl's cheek and looked at Danielle. "When will she wake up?"

"A little while, I guess." Danielle padded over to the sink and picked up a silver pot. She filled the pot with water and set it a top of a small, fire powered stove. The water slowly started to boil. As it went to boil, Danielle picked up a silver tea pot and poured the water it. She then poured in a brown mixture along with some marshmallows and what looked like milk.

Bernard just watching Danielle for a moment and then turned his attention back to the girl lying on the bed. She seemed so peaceful, as if sleeping, but in reality, she was close to unconsciousness. Bernard looked closer, taking in some of her physical features. He ran his finger over a small dark mark over her right eyebrow…a scar. Bernard was going to continue to look her over, but Danielle stopped him, pulling on his shoulder. "Stop poking at her. She's my patient. I am the nurse elf, not you."

Danielle handed Bernard a silver mug, much like Santa's, only less fancy. The hot liquid in the steamed, the chocolaty scent filling the room. Bernard smiled, and took at sip from the mug as he sat down in the cushioned chair beside the girl's bed. Bernard slouched down a little and laid back. "Danielle? You going to take a rest after all tonight's excitement?"

"Sure…I suppose so." Danielle grabbed a blanket up from the floor, wrapping herself in it. "Would you like some company, Bernard?"

"Of course." Bernard scooted over in his chair so the small elf could share the cushioned chair with him. Danielle laid her small head on Bernard's chest. He smiled again and ran his fingers through the small elf's hair. Danielle closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly. Bernard kissed the top of her dark brown hair and pulled the blanket completely around her and himself. "Good night, little sister."

With that, Bernard closed his eyes too, and went to sleep, his arm around his younger elf sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Woot! Keeping reading! Thanks for the reviews! I know it took me so long, but I had no inspiration until I finally saw The Santa Clause this weekend on Disney. Inspiration came back to me instantly and since I have the week off, I'll probably write a little. I know how I want to write the story and what I want to happen, guys, but I really could use some filler ideas as we build up to the next main event of the story. Also some character suggestion names for the OC would be awesome. Thanks in advance!

Chapter 2

Bernard woke with a start, hearing a scream. For some odd reason, a bunch of elves were gathered in the elf hospital, staring at the red haired girl that he had brought in the night before. The red haired girl was screaming, obviously a bit surprised by her visitors. The elves were talking among themselves, also surprised at their guest in the North Pole. Bernard quickly jumped to his feet. "Out! All of you! This is a hospital, not a museum! Out! Out!" Bernard pushed the crowd of short elves out of the room. The girl stopped screaming and watched. "Out or I will have Santa put you on probation for two years! I mean it!"

Hearing this, all the elves rushed out, with exception of Curtis and Danielle. Bernard looked steamed. "Who told them she was here? Who?" 

Curtis timidly raised his hand and then quickly put it back down, seeing how miffed the head elf was right now. Bernard crossed his arms and stared down at Curtis. Curtis shrugged, and walked out, glancing back into the room. Bernard glanced at Danielle who looked a bit disappointed in herself. "I kind of…spilled to Curtis before she woke up…while you were sleeping…Sorry."

Bernard sighed and shook his head. The red haired girl was shaking as she watched Bernard and Danielle. Bernard could only imagine what was going through her head. She looked terrified, and one usually would after waking up in a strange place, not knowing where she was or who the people around her were.

"Danielle…you have to understand…When Santa meant under wraps, he seriously meant that we shouldn't tell anyone." Bernard put his hands on the shoulders of his sister, and kneeled down to her level. Danielle looked saddened at him doing this, but Bernard stayed down on her level, and continued to talk. "I would be extremely happy, as would Santa, if this wasn't to happen again. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Bernard." Danielle held her head low and left the room, leaving Bernard alone with the girl. Bernard slowly made his way over to her. Still, she seemed terrified. Her green eyes glistened with the dim candle light, as she stared at him. Bernard reached out to her, and she winced, as if expecting to be struck. Bernard quickly pulled his hand away.

Bernard watched her as she studied him. Her eyes scanned over him as if waiting for him to try something. Bernard smiled as she seemed more relaxed after taking it all in. "Hello there…Awful quiet aren't you?" She still said nothing. "I'm Bernard. I'm the head elf, and the boss brought you here after finding you…What's your name?

"I…I don't know. I can't remember…" Her eyebrows furrowed cutely, as if trying to remember what it was. "Come to think of it, I can't remember anything at all…It's all just a…blank."

Bernard was a bit shocked at this. She couldn't remember her own name? What would that come to? What else could she not remember? Bernard sat down on the bed. "What do you remember?"

Again, she shook her head, looking a bit upset. "Nothing…It's just so strange…" The girl looked at Bernard again. This time she seemed to be studying his face, or maybe his hair. Bernard wasn't sure. "Have we met before, Bernard? Your eyes…they seem so…familiar…"

"I'm sorry…I have never seen you before until the other day when you were brought in…Which was last night actually…" Bernard watched her study him again. "Are you hungry? I have some food sitting on the counter for you, if you are."

She shrugged and glanced over at the counter. "What do you have?" Bernard slowly got up and held up a tray. "What is it?"

"Uh…sugar cookies, hot chocolate, ginger bread, peppermint candy canes…and that's about it." Bernard sat the tray on the bed and watched the girl push at away. Bernard picked the try "What's wrong with it? Pure sugar is allowed here."

She shook her head. "I'm…um…not really a sugar person…Maybe tea or water?" Bernard shrugged and took one of the cookies from the tray. He bit into it gently, taking a large piece of it into his mouth. He studied her as she glanced around the room. She seemed out of place, but at the same time like she should be there. A huge oxymoron, to say the least. Maybe it had to do with the combination of her bright red hair and her dazzling green eyes, looking a bit too much like an extremely tall elf more than a human. She slowly pulled the covers back and sat up. She was wearing black pants and a fuzzy green sweater, setting off her eyes and red hair even more. Bernard felt weird as her eyes met his…the same strange feeling he had felt the night before. "Bernard…could I maybe get some water?"

"Sure, of course, of course." Bernard laid the try of cookies down and moved to the door. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water to find the girl looking at the books at the shelves on the hospital walls. She was tracing her fingers along the titles as she read them out loud to herself. "Amazing collection, isn't it? There are actually more elf books than human books in Danielle's collection. She only has a few because Santa gives her one every year during Christmas."

The girl gave him as strange look as he set the glass of water on the bedside table. "Santa? As in...Claus?" Bernard nodded slowly just as she gave him another weird look. "Surely you are joking…"

"But of course not. We are in the North Pole and none other in that which is Santa's Workshop and Home!" Bernard threw up his arms as if showing off a really large and spacious room. The girl looked a bit scared, here eyes wide, almost as if they were going to roll back into her head and her mouth agape. But then suddenly her expression went to a somewhat odd grin, and a bit of a dreamy look. "Are you all right?"

"This is just a dream, no doubt in my mind." She said quickly, her speaking moving faster and faster, almost babbling. "Santa's Workshop? This is a joke. This is just a really bad joke or a nightmare. And I'm talking to an 'elf' in a child's play hospital…I mean come on…you expect me to believe this?" She laughed in an almost maniacal, but nervous manner, as if going insane. Bernard simply stared for a moment, not sure how to react to her sudden change from of scared to clam to downright insane behavior. Her face then fell serious, with her then her simply stating "I'm so out here."

Bernard looked panicked for a moment as she got up from her bed. She walked over to the door, and went to grab for the door knob when Bernard quickly got in front of the door, pushing her hand. She frowned. "Look, you're obviously not well at the moment. You really shouldn't be wandering around in a strange place, and you shouldn't be out of bed, so could you please get back into bed? Please?"

"I am not staying here, Barry or whatever your name is. I need to get home…wherever that is…" The girl pushed Bernard to the side, opening the door quickly while she trapped him behind the door. She quickly rushed out, running down the hall.

Bernard pushed the door off of him, and rushed after her, hoping nothing bad would happen to her. "The name is Bernard!"

She took off down the hall, breathing a bit heavily. She stopped a few seconds later, sweating profusely. Her fever was obviously starting again. She leaned against a set of double doors, and put her hand on one of the door knobs. She leaned forward a little more, and without any effort, both the doors swung open. Snow was falling outside in what looked like a small town for children, and indeed there were what looked like children rushing around in the town square with pointed ears. It was brightly lit with Christmas lights, and fresh snow hung to the roof tops. It was a Christmas paradise!

She shuffled slowly out to the middle of the square of the town. She only received strange looks from those who watched her. She shivered, feeling the cold of the snow. She looked down at her feet, only realizing that she wasn't wearing shoes. She probably did look odd to these children. She let out a breath of air, only to see her breath as she breathed. The snow was obviously real, her mind told her, but was this place real as well? She took another deep breath, and closed her eyes, soon feeling the soft snow beneath her touch her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I know it is a bit short, but with final exams, my birthday and Christmas creeping around soon, it is hard for me to find time to write down my ideas and daydreams for this story. Again, suggestions and filler ideas are welcome.

Chapter 3

Bernard rushed down the hall, hoping he was tailing the girl in the right direction. Seeing the double doors to the town square wide open, and the door knobs starting to turn icy, he only assumed that he was going in the right direction. As he emerged through the doors, Bernard could see a crowd of elves forming, only furthering his suspicions further that he had found her. Pushing through the crowd, he saw her lying in the snow. Her lips were staring to turn blue, and her face turning paler. Though it was cold, she still was sweating. Bernard quickly knelt down and picked her up slowly. The other elves watched surprise and awe, just wondering how this human got here in such bad condition, but none of them made any attempt to help Bernard.

Bernard frowned as he hurried to move her back into the hospital room. He laid her head against his shoulder, and left the doors open as he stumbled inside. Bernard walked down the hallway with more elves waiting for him with curious looks. In the North Pole, word always travels fast among pointed eared creatures, especially among elves. Pushing open the door, Bernard placed the girl back on her bed but pulling heavier covers over her this time. She shuddered and moaned softly as her back rubbed against the sheets. A bruise was forming on her forehead. "Danielle! Judy! Ben! Curtis! Cocoa! Somebody! I need someone now!"

Though he called loudly and many elves were around, only Judy hurried in with Danielle and Curtis following. Judy looked extremely nervous as she watched the other two elves hover over the human. Danielle mopped up the sweat off the girl's forehead and pulled the covers up to the girl's neck. Bernard barked orders at Curtis while he mixed ice with some water to soak a cloth in for the girl's fever. Curtis just did exactly as Bernard told him to do for once in his life, getting anything Bernard or Danielle had asked for.

Slowly, but surely, the girl's color started to come back to her face. Once this was realized, the elves around him started to relax a little more. They all stayed with her until late in the afternoon, but after 12 hours with the younger elves, Bernard quickly dismissed them to maintain his own sanity. He stayed seated by the sleeping human girl. She quietly slept and hadn't made a sound in many hours. He simply watched her as she slept. He really hadn't seen a more peaceful sleep in his life. She looked like an angel, like that one human story he had heard once when he was about 200 years old…The one with the sleeping princess in the tall tower surrounded by thorns, and the tall, handsome prince had to save her.

Softly she whimpered, breaking Bernard's thoughts about the fairy tale. He quickly got to his feet and leaned over to look at her as her eyes flickered open. She whimpered again gently as Bernard sat down on the mattress next to her. He smiled gently and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "Shh…You're all right. You just have a little bruise on your forehead…and you just need a little rest." Bernard pulled a wet cloth out of bowl of cold water, and then wrung it out over the bowl before placing it on her forehead. She looked up at him with a quizzical look, then glancing at the room.

"It's not a dream, is it?" She asked in a whispering tone. Bernard shook his head, still looking at her, smiling gently. "I…I thought it was a dream, I believed it wasn't real…and I was wrong…" Her face stayed calm as she spoke. She then looked up at Bernard with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble…I obviously won't be going anywhere anytime soon after I get better, but once I do…if there is something that needs to be done… let me know, okay? I want to make it up to you and the others." Bernard nodded and stood up. As Bernard made his way to the door, the girl's eyes started to close, slowly bringing her back into a peaceful sleep.

_Hohoho /\/\/\Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho /\/\/\Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho /\/\/\_

Two quickly days past, and soon the girl was healthy and well again. Her pale skin had gained a bit of color and her fever had gone down. Her eyes and hair now even seemed brighter than before. Though she spent most of her time in bed and wearing one of Santa's oversized button-down pajama shirts, it didn't really seem to bother her as much as long as Bernard was there to keep her company. He always managed to be close by.

Bernard had kept a close eye on her the entire time, not only because Santa had assigned him the job to do so, but because most of all because he was curious. He didn't want a repeat of her last escape attempt, of course, but truthfully, more that he was curious at his reaction to this teenager. He didn't treat like he did Danielle or the other elves, but more like he would a glass doll or when moving the items from Mrs. Claus' old home: with caution.

He would always notice these little habits she had. Like how she would always watch him with large, curious eyes when he did something, even if was as simple as pouring hot chocolate or biting into a soft sugar cookie that Judy had brought up on a platter. She would always dunk fresh, soft chocolate chip cookies in milk to eat them. She would wiggle her nose if she was frustrated. She would even blush occasionally when she caught Bernard staring at her doing so, and laugh about it nervously. When ever she did one of her little habits, Bernard would always feel a burning sensation move across his nose and into his cheeks, forcing him to turn away from her for a moment to compose himself. He didn't know why he did react the way he did in front of her when she did these things, but his suspicion was probably the same disease most elves had in February if they accidentally touched Cupid's arrows.

It surprised him that morning though, when she had gotten out of bed and purposely asked him if she could help. "Bernard, I know I have been a huge burden and a pain the past few days. I want to repay you by helping around the town, doing whatever I can. Please?"

"What is it you would want to do?" He asked as he watched her walk around the hospital room. "I wouldn't mind you helping, really, because we could always use another pair of hands…Can you make toys? Can you sew? Can you bake? Really, anyone of those things would help." The girl shrugged, and Bernard sighed.

"Maybe I could stick with something simpler." She offered, gently, watching him as he got up from her bedside.

"Those are the simplest things here." Bernard poured some hot water into a cup with a tea bag and handed it to the girl. This, with no doubt, was going to be a long agonizing process. "Well, let's try it a simpler way. What do you think you can do?"

Again, she shrugged. "Bernard, remember who you're asking telling this to. I'm not an elf. I'm human. A human girl who in fact has no recollection of anything before a few days ago. I have no idea what I'm capable of doing." She took a long sip of the tea. It was just the right temperature and had just enough flavoring to the tea to make it the perfect cup of tea. She sighed and looked up at Bernard. "I'll try a little bit of everything…and we'll see where I fit in, okay?"

Bernard nodded and smiled gently as she drank her tea. This no doubt was going to long and agonizing process, but also an extremely interesting one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Back again! If any of you have Dish TV, you see that whenever there is a showing of a Santa Clause movie (1, 2 or 3), I try to update. I still need filler ideas, and I need some more name suggestions. If you could suggest something, that will be awesome and if I use one of your ideas, you will be recognized. I promise! Also, for all of you who can't find the Santa Clause 3 book or just too cheap to order it, I will be using some of that novel to write the parts that come in the Santa Clause 3. (My opinion, the book was way better than the movie, especially since Bernard was actually in it.) Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

Bernard had led the girl into factory that morning, only to arrive in total chaos that afternoon. The girl had tried her best to fit in and to do the best she could with her different assignments, but sadly, she had failed in all of them. When Bernard had arrived back at the stations he had scheduled for the girl to work at, he only found complaints, angry yelling and chaos. At the dolls and doll houses station, heads were put on backward and the houses walls were collapsing on the tiny doll furniture. At the clothes making station, some shirts had three sleeves while pants only had one leg, and hats were sewn backwards. At the cooking station many of the sweets and drinks were not mixed properly, making them taste no better than puke or toilet water. The list went on and on of things that she had done wrong. Bernard sighed and shook his head as he found the girl hiding under one of the work tables. He had to keep from laughing at this situation. Though normally if just one button was out of place, he would verbally attack the elf responsible for five minutes straight, the idea of this human girl ruining the factory though, was quite a comical thing.

"Trying to avoid being killed by the elves, I take it?" He kneeled down, watching he sit in a fetal position. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes and then back down at the floor, saying nothing. "Look, its nothing to be embarrassed of. Elves are made for making things…Humans…well, it takes a little more practice with making toys or crafts or cooking. Just…let's try one more thing, okay?" The girl nodded slowly and came out from under the work table. She followed Bernard as he led her up the large staircase in the middle of the factory and down a hall which she hadn't yet been in. He opened some large grand looking doors and led her in.

The room looked a bit like an office, having a desk, a large comfy chair and other essentials, but it was also elaborately decorated like a living room with a large fireplace shaped like a man's head, a comfortable looking sofa and some other Christmas decorations. Judging by the portrayal of the man's face carved in the fireplace, the girl could only assume this was Santa Claus' office.

Bernard stood in front of the desk looking at some papers on the desk, as if searching for something. The girl sat down quietly on the red sofa, still taking in her surroundings while Bernard was still looking though papers. She studied the room and then noticed a small silver bell on the side table on the side of the sofa that didn't seem to go to anything in the room. Quickly and quietly, she picked it up and held it in her hands. Using the bottom of her sweater, she slowly rubbed it against the bell until it shimmered and seemed to glow. She smiled gave the bell a little shake, making it jingle. Bernard suddenly looked up hearing the jingling noise and rushed over to her. "Don't touch that!" He quickly grabbed the bell and put it back on the table. He seemed scared that she had even touched it. "Stay here and don't touch anything. I'll be right back."

Bernard rushed out of the room, and closed the door behind him, utterly confusing the girl sitting on the sofa. He pulled a black cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He began rapidly dialing buttons as if he was dialing for his life. He bit his lip and paused as he held the little black phone to his ear. He waiting, listening to the phone ring on the other end, expecting someone to pick up. But no one did. He waited until the voicemail picked up and then spoke. "Santa, this is Bernard…I think we have a problem…"

Back in the room, the girl was worried that she had done something really wrong and horrible. Who would think a bell would be such a big deal? But then again, it was the North Pole…in Santa's Workshop…probably, no, definitely the biggest silver bells maker and supporter ever. She sighed. She had already ruined quite a few rooms in the workshop without meaning to, and now she had touched something that had some apparent importance to Santa or Bernard, and what if she had broken it or ruined it just by touching it? But what was so special about a little silver bell? And why did it seem to glow after she had shined it and held it in her hands?

Bernard returned into the room a few moments later. He seemed a bit worried, with his face a little paler than before and his eyes a bit wider than usual. The girl slowly got off the couch, still studying him. She made her way over to him slowly and just looked at him curiously. "So…you said you wanted to try one more thing…Um…what did you want to try?"

"Probably the simplest thing a human can do, but elves can't stand doing." The girl gave him another puzzled look as he smiled. "Filing." The girl gave him an 'I guess I could try that' look and shrugged. Bernard walked over to a small the desk in the corner of the room she had just noticed right then and there. It was covered in papers, and had an In and an Out box. The In box was almost completely filled while the Out box was completely empty. "This is Santa's secretary desk…See, for the past ten, almost eleven years, Santa hasn't filed. That was when we got our last new Santa. He usually leaves that to his Mrs. Claus, but see, since he just got married about a week ago, there is ten years worth of papers here." Bernard explained.

"What kind of papers?" She asked, looking at the tall pile of papers. One stack of papers she stood next to was taller than she and Bernard.

"Ah, you know…Naughty and Nice Lists, elf names, schedules for making stuff, promotions for different elves, transcripts from the elf school. That sort of thing. All you have to do is sort them by category and then by year, then put them in the Out Box. Sound simple enough?" Bernard watched as the girl looked at some of the papers.

"You guys gave an elf school?" She obviously wasn't paying attention. Bernard sighed. As cute of a human as she was, she was obviously hopeless in this type of setting. He watched her as she sat down at the desk and started to go through papers. "You can leave me here. I promise I will be extremely careful with these papers, Bernard. I think I can do this." Bernard smiled and nodded as he left the room. He prayed silently that Santa's office would still be in one piece when he got back.

Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\

A few hours later, Bernard stood outside the office. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the chaos that might be going on behind that door and put his hand on the door knob, turning it slowly. He hesitated for a moment before walking in and took another breath. He then walked in, in complete awe at the sight before him. The entire desk was completely clean. Everything was stacked in the Out box in a neat orderly pile using color folders to separate everything by category. Bernard was impressed, to say the least.

The girl sat in her chair, her head slumped to one side. She was fast asleep, giving off a gentle, cute snoring. Bernard laughed at hearing her snore. It really was adorable.

She woke with a start, his laughter waking her from her peaceful sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Bernard. "Um…Surprise?" Bernard snickered softly and patted her gently on the back. "Did I do everything all right?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect. I think you earned yourself a little break…How about we go visit the reindeer? You ever seen a reindeer up close before?" The girl shook her head. Bernard smiled. "You're going to enjoy this." Bernard took her hand and led her out of Santa's office. They walked for a while, down the hall and then out into the snow, purposely taking the back root to keep away from the factory and the still-homicidal elves within the factory. The girl giggled softly as she followed behind him, feeling the snowflakes touching her noise and instantly melting.

Bernard slowly opened the side door and walked in, coming into Reindeer Stables. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the new room. The reindeer were all resting in their purple wooden stalls with their names intricately carved into the doors of the stable. No one was around at the moment, so Bernard and the girl were alone with the reindeer. Chet, the reindeer made noises at them from his stall as he heard the door closed. The other reindeer stayed quiet, most likely asleep. The girl gasped and walked over to Chet's stall. She smiled and gave a little shriek as she extended her hand at Chet. "Oh! You're so cute!"

Bernard slowly made his way over to her, watching as Chet licked the girl's hand. Chet grunted softly as she then moved her hand and started to pet him. Chet sighed gently and moved he head so that she was now petting the back of his neck. She smiled and giggled at Chet's happy reindeer face. "He said 'Thank you. That feels good.'" The girl looked over at Bernard, who now stood next to her. "He really likes you."

"Oddly enough, I actually understood him." Bernard's eyes widened at this girl's statement. "It was almost as if he was talking to me. I must be seriously going crazy." She smiled and turned back to Chet, still petting him. Bernard reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a black flip phone from his pocket, turning away from her. The girl furrowed her eyebrows at the elf holding a cell phone and whispering harshly into it as he paced. An elf on a cell phone? Now this, was new.

"Hey Bernard! Bernard!" The head elf quickly hung up his cell and looked up. She slowly let go of Chet and walked over to Bernard. Bernard shoved the phone back in his pocket. "I was wondering…well...I know this is hard to ask, but it is weird when no one here addresses me as anything but 'Hey girl' or 'the Dangerous One'…can I have a name? Please?"

Bernard stifled a laugh and nodded vigorously. "Of course you can have a name. We'll figure something out. Come on!" Bernard took her hand again and led her out of the stables, out into the snow again, in search of a name for the human girl.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the support, guys. But I really could use some more reviews, if that's all right. I finally rented Santa Clause 3. There were a few cute parts, but the novel was so much better. I'll try to update bit more now, but no promises. Think of this chapter as my late Christmas gift to you and what I really want from you guys are reviews and possibly a visit from Bernard our Arch Elf. How awesome would that be to see him come down the chimney? Okay, I'll stop bajabbering, but I really want reviews! (P.S. Already planning some future chapters, but I really could use some more fillers. Fillers are a really good stocking stuffer, hint-hint. They make the chapters longer and more interesting.)

Chapter 5

Bernard led the girl in the Naughty or Nice List room that joined with the factory. The room was completely empty, as it wasn't before. The few hundred elves that had been around earlier were not around now. The girl found it odd, but said nothing as she followed Bernard, climbing the stairs. In the middle of the room was what looked like a control center. It had a computer with two printers on each end of the desk upon which the computer monitor sat on, that kept spewing out large scrolls of paper with hundreds the desk and unrolled it. The list rolled down the hall and kept going. It was a really lengthy list of name.

"All right. Here is the list of names from last year. All you have to do is find a name." Bernard motioned the list still unrolling. "Go on, pick one." The girl nodded and walked down the pathway the list made. There were so many names to pick from, but which one was just right? She continued along the list until she saw one that just jumped out and hit her in the eye (not, literally of course). It wasn't written in anything different from the other names and it wasn't that different from any of the other names above it or below it on the nice and nice list. In script cursive, the name read _Tasha-Savannah Clark. _The girl smiled, satisfied with her choice. "BERNARD! I FOUND A NAME!"

Bernard walked over to her as she pointed at the one name. He smiled, but then his face seemed to fall into a scared look as he read the name. "Bernard?" She looked at him with worried eyes. "Bernard? Is everything all right?" Bernard nodded slowly and walked off, dialing his cell phone again. She stood waiting as Bernard whispered harshly into his cell phone; his back turned to her and approached him only after he shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. "Bernard…if you don't like the name, I can pick another one…Really, I don't mind."

"No, it's all right…Tasha." Bernard smiled and looked back at her, encouraging her smile back. She did so.

Tasha glanced around the empty workshop. "So Bernard…where are the rest of the elves? If I remember correctly, last time I was here, when I kind of ruined those really pretty dolls this morning…" Tasha blushed a light pink remembering what she did to those glass dolls by accident. Some glued together, some with two left feet, others with two right hands, and some with two heads even. It was embarrassing moment, especially since she had been most eager to make a doll over everything else. "There were at least a few hundred elves working in this room alone. Where did they all go?"

"Why, they're at the Post After-Christmas Party, of course. After Christmas, the week after, on New Years Eve Day, we always have a party that brings us into a New Year of toy making, cooking, etc, etc, and Santa gets a little break himself to see his family for the next few months, so I get to take over for a little while." Tasha nodded as Bernard explained, obviously taking in every word he said. She seemed excited. Bernard took a breath before asking. "Would you like to go to the party?"

Tasha nearly jumped on him as she hugged him. "Of course I would like to go! It sounds so exciting!" Bernard smiled at her excitement, and then winced. Bernard didn't really want to let go of her warm embrace, but the fact that he couldn't breathe. It only took her a second to notice his wincing. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine…Just could you stop squeezing my lungs?" He gasped out. "I can't really breathe this way." Tasha blushed a light pink and quickly let go. Bernard took a few deep breaths before fully composing himself. "All right. Let's go take a look at the party."

Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\ Hohoho/\/\/\

Loud Christmas music erupted from the large ballroom. The ballroom elaborately decorated in Christmas colors of all kinds. A bunch of elves were dancing around like children on sugar, while others stood by the refreshment table drinking hot chocolate and hot cider. Tasha glanced around at the sight, never having seen anything much like this, much less remembering anything like this. Tasha wondered around the large ballroom taking in the ambience and leaving Bernard to stand at the refreshment table and relax.

The head elf leaned against the table as he stood drinking the hot sweet liquid, watching everyone have a good time after job-well-done year. Curtis, the slightly over weight second elf toddled over to Bernard like a child just learning to walk. The party had only been going on for about an hour, but apparently Curtis had already lost some of his sanity with his recent large sugar intake. Bernard rolled his eyes. "Hello Curtis."

Curtis leaned next to Bernard on the table. "You know Bernard…I always feel sorry for you whenever we have parties like this." Though his attention seemed to be aimed at a few of the elves dancing in the middle of the dance floor, it was really on his conversation he was trying to have with Bernard.

"Oh?" Bernard glanced at Curtis with a questioning look. "And why is that?"

Curtis shrugged. "You always seem to be alone at gatherings like this. Like you don't fit in or something. You never date anyone. You never talk with anyone, unless to criticize. Even your own sister says the same thing." Bernard blinked at this comment, knowing only a high level of sugar intake would let Curtis say something like this to him, regardless of the truth of it. "Sorry to tell you the truth, Bernard."

"So you're saying what? That I should date someone, just for the sake of dating someone just to fit in at parties?" Bernard glanced at the younger elf. Curtis simply nodded and then shrugged? "Is it a yes or no? It can't be both."

"Well, actually…this is just an elaborate plot to fix you up with this girl who fancies you in wrapping. She likes your hair." Bernard rolled his eyes and sighed. Curtis frowned. "What? You aren't willing to go on a blind date? That's fine. I'll introduce you to her during the day tomorrow."

Bernard sighed again. "You really don't get it, do you?" Curtis shook his head, giving a confused look behind his square lenses. "Let me explain. First of all, there is no place to go on a date, so no chance of dating. Second of all, a head elf can't date. It's unprofessional to be dating co-workers or whoever you might to match me up with. Thirdly, I'm not interested. Fourthly, I already have someone. And finally, I just don't have time."

Curtis blinked at the fourth reason. "Really?"

"Yes, truly. Now, if you don't mind, please scamper off and play match maker somewhere else, all right?" Bernard made a shooing motion at Curtis, sending him off. Curtis walked away from Bernard like a dog with a tale between his legs. But deep with him his elf mind, a plan was forming as he walked. Though Bernard would never admit it, he had feelings and fell in love just like everyone else. Curtis would see to it that Bernard would find someone, even if it was the last thing he did before getting demoted or fired.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Me again! Just as I promised, here is my update. I hope this suffices until I can think of some more ideas for fillers. I need more fillers! And a cup of hot chocolate would be nice too… Happy Late Thanksgiving! P.S. My birthday just passed…reviews would be a nice belated birthday gift…P.S.S Yes, I know it has been forever, but college can do that to a person apparently.

Chapter 6

A few hours later, the party had ended. The volunteer clean up elves had already started to clean up the mess that the party goers had made. Bernard stood with Tasha as she watched them clean up. Tasha really wanted to help, but was more interested in how the elves cleaned up. Again, it was nothing like she could remember seeing before. The short, young, little elves stood with large purple vacuum. It made all furniture look new, cleaned all the dishes with out a speck on them, it fixed anything that might have been broken, and it even made the decorations look like new in a brand new packages, as if they had never been opened. It was truly an amazing machine. "Bernard…has Santa ever considered putting something like this in the rest of the world? I think everyone might benefit from something like this."

Bernard nodded. "He thought of it, yes. But then we would run any companies making any sort of products out a business. And there would be no point in making anything new if it can be fixed so easily. See, it is just being fair to other people and companies that make things, keeping them from going out of business or bankrupt, and that really is in the spirit of Christmas, now is it?" Tasha shrugged, and then nodded, accepting Bernard's explanation.

As soon as the little cleaner elves in their little purple jump suits left with their large purple vacuum cleaner a little while later, Bernard went about the room, checking every inch for perfection and cleanliness. Tasha simply tailed behind him like a hungry stray dog, waiting for him to finish his inspection. Everything seemed pretty clean to the human eye, but to the elf eye, was it just as clean? Tasha watched as Bernard inspected everything, hearing the words 'obsessive compulsive' echo in her mind. She giggled quietly at hearing the words echo in her brain over and over again, making Bernard send her an odd stare with a raised eyebrow. She simply shook her head and took a few deep breaths to compose herself as Bernard finished his inspection. After awhile, Bernard finally seemed done. She approached him.

"So…am I staying in the hospital again tonight, or am I going to take up a more permanent residence here somewhere?" Tasha didn't meet Bernard's gaze as she spoke to him. She played with the lint on her left arm's sweater sleeve before slowly looking up. "I'm just curious is all."

Bernard shrugged with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure right now. On my last call I made to Santa, he was more preoccupied with other things and never really gave me a straight answer." He paused. "You really want a room of your own?"

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble…" Tasha looked down at her sweater sleeve again, picking the lint off her sweater yet again. "I mean, I love Danielle and her upbeat attitude, but…well, she can be too cheery sometimes. Like this morning when she woke me up around three am when making her pot of hot chocolate. She was extremely perky and was teasing me for not wanting to get out of bed. But I really don't mind putting up with it if you all intend to send me home soon...That is, if I have one." Tasha suddenly stopped and pulled at the bottom of her sweater. She ran her fingers over the bottom hem, her thumb sticking through a growing hole in her sweater she had been wearing constantly since she had arrived.

Bernard smirked slightly glanced at the hole she found. "Or at the very least get you a new sweater." Bernard held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it. "Come on."

She took it, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he led her out of the large, now clean room. Tasha followed in silence, hoping Bernard would realize she didn't wear the same size as his sister, and that secretly hoped she wouldn't be wearing something similar to what Bernard wore everyday for a uniform. It wasn't that the outfit looked bad on him, because it really didn't, but it was more of that if she wore something similar to his outfit, she would look a giant Christmas colored house. She bit down on her lip as they passed the different rooms, past the 'Ball' room, the kitchen and the very unfancified 'Coal' room. The hall seemed more endless than ever because of the lack of young elves running about like it normally had during daylight hours. Most of them were asleep at this hour or at least in their room at this hour.

Bernard was smiling as they made it to the end of the hallway, and for what reason, Tasha had no idea. Maybe it was both of them being so over tired that made him look so giddy; or perhaps it was just the way the hall was lit at this time of night. Either way, Bernard seemed happier. Tasha read the signs on the front of the doors. The one to the left read 'Santa's Office', which they had been in before. The door in the center read 'Living Quarters –Stairwell'. The final sign on the right simply read 'Clothes'. Tasha looked at Bernard with a raised eyebrow when he opened the door on the right. He led her in silently, and turned on the light, causing Tasha to gasp at the sight. The room was much larger than it looked on the outside, but that was not what took her by surprise. The room was about the size of a football field, but had about 6 dozen different clothes racks in all different colors and sizes. Best of all, not all these clothes were made specifically for elves, but for humans as well. "I know you said I can get a new sweater, but I didn't think you meant I would have such a variety."

Bernard still kept his smile playing upon his face. "Well, variety is 'the spice of life'…or something like that. Just pick anything you like. Santa even said on his last phone call you could have a few more outfits, since we don't know how long you'll be with us He said most teenage girls like this 'shopping' thing." Tasha slowly took her hand from his, and gave him a very soft and playful, but obviously full of gratitude punch on the arm. She then rubbed the spot she punched affectionately and mumbling some form of a thank you before hurrying off to do what most teenage girls do best. "Don't take forever! It's already almost midnight and you still have to see your room!"

"Got it!" As Tasha hurried off, Bernard took a seat near the door to wait. Tasha made her way first over to the sweaters, and finding it oddly convenient that all things seemed to be in her size. After deciding on a green sweater to accent her eyes and a black sweater to go with anything, she hurried over to the pants of all kinds and then over to the skirts. About twenty minutes later, she found all that she could think she might possibly need, when she found herself near different dresses of all sorts. She browsed silently for awhile, only the sound of the occasionally hanger-hitting-hanger click echoing in the large room. The dresses, as beautiful as they were, were not suited for working in a place as cold at the North Pole, so they stayed on their hangers.

When Tasha was pretty sure she was ready to leave with Bernard, something piqued her interest behind on of the racks of clothes. A large wooden box, standing about six feet tall was cleverly hidden behind some curtains and a few clothing racks. If she had been in more of a rush, she might have ignored it. But this time, she let her curiosity get the better of her. She moved the curtains and the racks away, pushing toward the wooden box. With some struggling and a bit of under-the-breath cursing, she stood in front of it. It was most definitely taller than her, and was definitely an antique, but a well kept antique. Upon closer inspection Tasha realized two small door knobs and a large crack, well made down the middle of the box, separating the two small knobs. She only then realized the box was not a box at all, but rather a wardrobe. Not hesitating, she grabbed onto both of the door knobs, pulling open the wardrobe. Tasha exhaled sharply at what she found inside.

A headless wooden dummy stood her height wearing an extremely pale peach colored dress. It was sleeveless, and was so sheer; any black material that might be worn underneath would be seen without any doubt. It was a long dress, but not something puffy or overly frilly, making any woman might not want to wear it seem like a fool. Sitting partially on the dummy's shoulders, behind the dummy's body was a red hooded cloak. Gold tassels tied in a small bow held the cloak around the dummy's neck. The red material looked so soft, softer than a cloud might feel against a person's skin. Tasha studied the dress and cloak. She hesitated before placing her hand ever so gently on the delicate material of the dress, and moving along it. The dress was even softer than she had imagined.

Tasha slowly pulled her hand back from the dress and moved her hand along the red cloak. But when her hand touched the red material, she felt odd. It was like a bolt of lightning was moving along a current through her body. She felt her eyes roll back into her head, and her consciousness leaving her. Just what was happening? Slowly she sank to the floor, her head throbbing. It was then when she saw it.

In her mind, she saw it. It was like a flash of white light when it suddenly became clear. An image, or maybe even vision of a woman with fiery red hair, sitting on snowy ground in the dress and cloak she had touched. Her hair blew in the wind as she stared down at the white snow. She blinked a few times before looking up in Tasha's direction, as if knowing she was there. Her eyes were a deep ice blue, showing sadness, but at the same time her eyes had a kind nature to them. The woman blinked again before looking down again at the snow. A tear slid down her face and froze halfway down her cheek.

"Tasha? Are you all right?" The sound of someone calling her, snapped Tasha back into reality. Tasha blinked a few times and looked around. She was conscious once again and back in the large room of clothes. She turned to where the voice had called her. It was Bernard, approaching her, looking a bit worried. "Tasha! There you are!"

Bernard ran over to her, and studied her for a moment. Did he know what she saw after touching the cloak? Did he know about the wardrobe? Had she touched something or done something she wasn't supposed to again? Could she tell what she was thinking? "Bernard? Is something wrong?"

"No. You just look like you saw something that scared the life out of you." Bernard shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking up into her eyes. "You okay? I was just worried you collapsed again. I called you a few times and you didn't answer. You're sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I was just-" Tasha trailed off as she broke Bernard's gaze, and noticed something odd. The wardrobe that had contained the dress and cloak disappeared. That was definitely something odd. "I was just daydreaming. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's fine. Just be more careful all right?" Bernard patted her shoulder as Tasha nodded simply in response. "Now, lets get you a room, okay?" He took her free hand and led her away. Tasha followed along silently. She could only wonder if it would be wise of her to mention the disappearing wardrobe that had contained the dress and cloak.


End file.
